


We Need You

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Daddykink, Double Penetration, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narrycentric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Otp4, Rimming, niallcentric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Harry, and Louis have veen waiting for a break so they can get off, but its not going to happen any time soon. So they enlist help from a little Irish blonde boy.</p><p>Or When Harry, Liam, and Louis want to fuck Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Band Slut

Niall sits in his hotel room, on his phone. Scrolling through twitter, it has been a long hot day, and the boys seemed off. His door opens and Harry, Liam, and Louis walk in.

"Hey Ni" Harry says.

"Hey Haz" Niall says, not bothering to look up.

"We want to talk to you about something" Liam says, Niall looks up now. Noticing all there eyes are dark with, Lust? 

"Yeah?" 

"Fuck.... This is so hard to ask" Harry mumbles.

"Not for me, Niall we want to fuck you.... We are so horny and we want to fuck your little ass" Louis says, Niall's cheek turn red. 

"What?" 

"We already planned it out, Liam is going to prep you while you suck Louis off, then you'll take Louis and Liam at the same time and while I watch and then I'll fuck you...." Harry says, Niall was speechless.

"G-guys"

"Just think about it Ni" Liam says, the boys leave. Leaving Niall confused, and a little horny.  
-  
During the show. Niall was his usual playful, exciting self. For the others it was hard for them to concentrate with Niall, bouncing around. 

"Have you thought about it Ni?" Louis asks, when their backstage getting dressed. 

"Yes.... And I'll do it" Niall says, before the boys can react, Niall skips out of the room. 

"Fuck.... I can't wait to wreck him" Louis says, palming himself slowly.

"That ass is mine" Harry mumbles.  
-  
After the show. The boys tell Mark their going straight to their rooms. A half hour after arriving at the the hotel, the boys go to Nialls room.

"Hello boys" Niall greets them, standing in nothing but a skimpy, black lace thong. 

"Fuck...." Liam mutters. 

"Come in..." Niall turns letting them walking in. Niall crawls onto the bed, facing the boys. "I couldn't help touching myself, to the thought you fucking me" Niall moans, rubbing himself through the thong. 

"Fuck Niall" Harry mumbles, palming himself.

"I am so hard for you guys...." Niall bites his lip. "I want my daddies to tend to my needs" Niall says, that pushes them off the edge. 

Liam is the first to get dress. Then Harry and Louis, Niall turns around so his ass is in the air. Liam climbs on the bed.

"Fuck Niall..." Liam mumbles, sliding the thong down. Showing Niall's wet hole.

"I couldn't wait..." Niall whimpers, Liam hungrily licks his lips. Liam shoves two of his fingers into Niall. Niall mewls, Louis climbs on the bed next. In front of Niall, Niall moans. Before taking Louis with one hand, running his thumb over the head of Louis cock. Louis bites his lip.

Niall takes him all in. Moaning around his cock, he takes him all the way back until Louis head hits the back of his throat.

"Ni-Niall" Louis moans, Running his fingers through the bottled blondes hair. Niall moans around him more as Liam speeds up fingering him, three fingers in Niall's puckered ass. 

Harry stands at the side of the bed. Watching his Irish leprechaun. It wasn't like He had never done this before with Niall. Whenever he was horny he would sneak into Niall's hotel room or bunk and Niall would suck him off, or Niall would ride him. Harry stands watching Niall moan and suck Louis cock like a pro.

"Fuck Niall, Like that almost there" Louis moans, shoving Niall's head to the hilt. Cumming into Niall's mouth, he swallows it all. 

"He's ready Lou...." Liam says.

"Fuck alright Ni, come sit on my cock" Louis mumbles. Niall crawls over turning facing Liam, and sinking slowly down on Louis. Louis moans throwing his head back. "M-move" 

Niall starts bouncing on Louis cock, Niall has his eyes closed. Liam crawls up.

"Get ready babe" Liam mumbles.

"Fuck... Get in me now" Niall mewls. Liam positions himself, slowly entering Niall, a slur of curse words comes from the Irish boys mouth as his cums.

Harry watches stroking himself, slowly. Watching Liam thrust in and Niall bounce. They're all a moaning mess.

"I'm close..." Louis whimpers, Liam and Louis cum at the same time making Niall cum for the second time. They pull out lying on the bed.

"Now come suck me off princess" Harry whispers, Niall nods crawling across the bed in front of Harry. Niall strokes him first before taking the tip in his mouth, Harry moans running his fingers through Niall's hand. "No teasing"

Niall takes him all in, not gagging moaning around Harry's cock. Harry moans, gripping Niall's hand tightly, Harry slowly thrust into Niall's mouth. 

"So good for me" Harry cums in Niall's mouth and he swallows. 

"Only for you daddy" Niall mews. 

"Fuck, I want to fuck you against the wall" Harry moans, getting Niall up Niall jumps up wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry slams him against the wall, Harry thrust into Niall, going fast. 

"Oh Harry" Niall whimpers, resting his head on the wall, as Harry leaves love bites all over his neck.

Niall cums again, clenching around Harry. Making him cum, then Harry guides them to the bed. Lying them down next to the sleeping Liam and Louis, and they go to bed.  
\--  
In the morning, Niall gives each of the boys and blow job before they have to leave.


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short AF
> 
> Zayn comes for a visit, and gets a little treat.

"Yes....." Niall mewls, as Liam eats him out. Niall has his head thrown back. Stroking himself slowly. "Liam..." Niall moans.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" 

"Yes.... Yes" Niall arches his back, cumming. Liam pulls away smirking, looking at the spent boy. Niall gets up to clean up and Liam gets dressed.

"I'll see you later" Liam calls, leaving room he walks back to his room. He walks in and Harry, Louis, and Zayn sit on the couch watching a movie. "Zayn?"

"Look decided to pay us a visit"

"Hey dude, where have you been?" Zayn asks.

"Probably fucking Niall senseless" Harry mumbles.

"Wh-what"

"Niall is the band slut" Louis says.

"When did this happen?" Zayn asks.

"Like a month ago.... He is a slut for his daddies" 

"Daddies?" 

"You've missed a lot Zee" Liam says.

"Is he like.... Good?"

"Do you want a piece of Niall?" Louis smirks.

"Maybe... I mean I don't want to impose" 

"Your still apart of the band bud" Harry says.

"Plus Ni really misses you" Louis smirks.

"Okay...."  
\--  
The door opens to Niall's, Niall sits in only one of Harry's button up.

"Hey princess" Louis says, Niall stands smiling. Hugging the boys.

"Hi daddies...."

"We have a surprise for you babe" Harry says.

"Because you've been such a good boy" Liam says, Louis steps back opening the door and Zayn walks into the room.

"Zaynie!?" Niall says, running over and hugging him.

"Hey Ni" 

"Zayn here is going to fuck your pretty little ass and we're going watch him make you cum" Louis says, Niall grows hard at those words.

"Okay" 

Niall lies on the bed, naked. Zayn gets undressed crawling onto the bed, Niall smiles turning with his ass in the air.

"Fuck Ni"

"Finger him Zee, see how it pulls" Liam says, Zayn nods hesitantly putting a finger in, pulling out. 

"Fuck.... Your so tight" Zayn whispers.

"Only for my daddies.... Please fuck me" Niall moans, riding back in Zayn's finger. 

"Okay baby... But first I want to eat you out" Zayn says, removing his finger, he leans down sticking his tongue into Niall's ass. Niall moans, jolting forward. 

"Yes...." Niall moans, going back on Zayn's face. 

"Are enjoying yourself baby boy" Harry says, stroking himself.

"Yes daddy, yes" Niall moans, pressing his face into the bed. Gripping the sheets, moaning loud.

"Fuck him Zayn...." Liam whimpers. Close to the edge, he tugs on his cock, Zayn pulls away. 

"Ready for me baby?" He says, stroking himself. 

"Yes.... Fuck.... Yes" Niall moans out. Zayn thrust himself fully into Niall who jolts forward, biting his lip. 

"So tight... God your so tight" Zayn thrust, all you can hear is skin slapping together.

"Only for my daddie" Niall moans, Zayn groans.

"I am going to cum...." 

"Yes, cum..." Niall moans, Zayn cums in Niall's ass. Niall moans before cumming and slumping on the bed. Zayn pulls out sitting beside the boy.

"Fuck...."

"Didn't we tell you?" Louis says.


	3. U.S Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall disobeys his daddies, and bad boys get punished

The boys didn't like how many men, Niall was seeing at the U.S open, At first it was Liam, but it was fine. Then he started hanging out with more and more men, and they didn't appreciate it.

"Princess" Harry says, as the boys walk into Niall's hotel room. Niall looks up from his phone.

"Yeah?"

"We don't appreciate you hanging out with other men" Louis says.

"Have you been fucking those men Niall?" Liam says, Niall's eyes widen.

"I-"

"Have you forgotten who you belong to?" Harry growls, an eyebrow raising.

"I didn't disobey my daddies, I promise" Niall says.

"Don't lie to us" 

"Okay.... Once but we didn't fuck, he just ate me out and I sucked him off, promise" Niall says, his eyes wide in fear. 

The boys look at each other. 

"I think we're going to have to punish him" Liam mumbles.

"Yes, we don't tolerate bad boys" Louis says,

"I have the perfect punishment"   
-  
Niall lies, his ass in the air. Harry teasing his hole with a dildo. 

"You have to keep this vibrator in your ass all night..." Harry says, Niall moans.

"Louis will be in charge of the remote...." Liam says.

"And I won't go easy on you baby boy" Louis smirk.

"Only Me, Louis, or Liam can take the vibrator out, if you take it our or try to then you'll be punished even further" Harry says. 

"Yes daddy...." Niall whimpers.

"Now lets go or we'll be late"  
\--  
During the concert, the boys played it cool. Louis kept the vibrator on low, unless Niall was singing his solo's then he would blast it on full speed, and Niall would sputter and hold in a moan. During little things all the boys were sitting Niall had his guitar and tried his best to concentrate. Louis kept the vibrator on high, and Niall tried not to make it noticeable that he was rocking his hips. He kept biting his lip, rocking his hips, while attempting to play.

At the end of the concentrate, Niall was almost crying. They had to go through the fan photographs and signing. He couldn't take it.

"Daddy I need you" Niall whispers, rutting against Liam. He knew he would be the one to take it easy on him. 

"Baby..." Liam starts.

"No Liam, you can't help him" Louis says, pulling Liam away from Niall. Niall pouts biting his lip. "Now you know what happens to bad boys when they disobey their masters" Louis whispers, Niall whimpers, as Louis turns up the vibrator.

"D-daddy.... Please" Niall whimpers, nuzzling his face into Louis's neck.

"Oh baby, we're almost done" Louis whispers, rubbing Niall's back. Making sure no one was looking he slaps Niall's butt hitting the vibrator. Niall bites back a moan.

"Niall" Harry calls, Niall moves away from Louis walking towards Harry.

"Yes?" Niall whimpers.

"Your riding with me" he says, with a smile. Niall nods. When they leave the venue Niall is more than pleased. Niall climbs into the car with Harry. "You have to be quiet... Don't want the driver to hear you" Harry whispers, Niall nods. Niall props himself across Harry his ass in the air, Harry pulls down Niall's jeans. Slapping Niall's ass before pulling his cheeks apart, smirking at his throbbing hole. Harry grabs the vibrator pulling it half out, making Niall whimper. Harry pushes it back in, before pulling it out again. Niall bites down on his hand, as Harry fucks him with the dildo. When they make it to the hotel Harry sinks the dildo back into Niall's ass so it's brushing against his prostate. Pulling up Niall's pants, Harry helps the whimpering Niall from the car getting him upstairs, where they meet Louis and Liam. When they walk into Harry's room Niall falls on the bed, with his ass up.

"Please daddies, please I promise I will never be a bad boy again" Niall cries.

"Do you think he is being honest boys?" Louis says. 

"I think he still deserves a little punishment for disobeying his masters" 

"No. No please" Niall cries, Harry smirks climbing on the bed, pulling down Niall's pants. 

"Get me the cock ring" Harry says, Louis smirks going to get the cock ring. He comes back handing Harry the smooth metal ring. Harry reaches around Niall slipping the cock ring over his already throbbing cock. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'd like to eat his pretty ass out, show him who can do it better" Liam says, taking off his shirt. Harry moves from behind Niall, Liam smiles. Liam pulls out the dildo, throwing it across the bed. 

"Daddy..." Niall whimpers, Liam leans down sticking his tongue into Niall's throbbing hole. Making the small boy jolt forward. Liam sucks the whole. Niall cries out rocking back, riding Liam's tongue. "I need to cum...."

"No baby boy, you can't come not yet" Harry says, both he and Louis both naked. Stroking themselves.

"Bad boys don't get to cum" Louis says, Niall whines. Liam pulls away sticking two fingers into the shaking boy. 

"He's so loose boys...." Liam smirks.

"I want to fuck him" Louis says.

"That means your giving me a blow job, baby boy" Harry smiles. Liam moves away sitting at the edge of the bed, Louis gets behind Niall and Harry gets in front. "Be a good boy, and suck daddy"

"I'm a good boy" Niall whimpers. He moves up, not hesitating to take Harry in his mouth, using one hand to stroke what couldn't fit. Louis doesn't wait he slams his entire length into Niall, which makes him jolt forward taking Harry all in. 

"Fuck" Louis and Harry say, in unison. Harry takes a hold of Niall's head and starts fucking his face. Ignoring the whimpers coming from the boy. Louis holds Niall's his slamming into Niall hard and face. 

"Close... So close" Harry moans.

"Me too..." Louis moans, closing his eyes slamming harder. Harry cums forcing Niall to swallow, Louis screams out cumming into the small boys ass pulling out falling beside, Harry doing the same, Niall rolls on his back. 

"I need to cum.... Daddies..." Niall cries, stroking himself.

"Liam..." Harry says breathlessly. Liam gets up stroking his hard length, hovering over the boy.

"Are you going to disobey your daddies again?" Liam says.

"N-never promise" Niall whines. Liam smirks, taking off the cock ring. Niall moans as Liam starts rutting their cocks together. "Yes... Yes" Niall moans, arching his back. Thrusting up to meet Liam's ruts. "Daddy.... Daddy can I cum?" 

"Yes baby boy, cum" Niall moans out, cumming. Screaming out loudly, making Liam cum, all four boys fall out going to sleep.

"Fuck...." Niall whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Comment and share !!


End file.
